


Not Dangerous

by StarStorm21



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, one bad word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 23:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10320224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarStorm21/pseuds/StarStorm21
Summary: An AU where instead of Mystery ripping off his arm Arthur fights off the demon himself, but not without a few physical changes. Hopefully Vivi can convince him that he's not the same as that thing that possessed him.





	

“This is getting ridiculous.”

“I know but what can we do? He won’t let us get near him.”

“What we should have done when this first started. I’m not letting him isolate himself anymore.”

Vivi got up from the table and made her way down the hall towards Arthur’s room.

“Arthur I’m coming in.”

There was a startled squawk from the other side of the door, followed by hurried scrambling and the sound of a metal door with a heavy lock being shut. Vivi let out a sigh and walked into the room. Her eyes scanned the room before landing on a large cage in the corner, something green and trembling curled up on the far side.

Her shoulders slumped and she walked over to the cage. She sat down next to it getting as close as she could towards the shaking form. She wished she could reach in and touch him, but Arthur had made sure there was no way even a finger could pass through to the other side. Vivi would have found the craftsmanship on the cage to be impressive if it wasn’t keeping her away from her friend.

“You’re being ridiculous you know that. This has to stop. “

“You know I can’t do that. I’m dangerous. What if I hurt you? I already hurt Lewis.”

Vivi rolled her eyes.

“How many times do we have to tell you that wasn’t you? You already beat that thing in your head. You’re no more dangerous than Galahad.”

“How can you say that? Look at me?”

Arthur flung his hands out to show her. His skin was a sickly green color and his eyes were solid black broken only with green irises. Sharp claws and fangs protruded from his fingers and mouth respectively and dark bony horns were growing from his head.

Vivi barely glanced over him; it wasn’t anything she hadn’t seen before. She locked eyes with him, wanting him to see the complete trust and lack of fear in hers.

“All I see is my friend who needs my help, but I can’t do that unless you let me.”

Arthur shook his head and curled in on himself again.

“I can’t, I won’t risk hurting you too.”

“Alright then you give me no choice.” She turned to Lewis who’d been hovering in the doorway. “Lew, help me get this dumb door open.”

Arthur’s head shot up.

“Vivi, no don’t!”

Too late Lewis had flown over and easily started melting through the lock. Once it was gone Vivi swung the door open and crawled into the cage. Arthur tucked himself as far back as he possibly could but there wasn’t anywhere else to go. Without hesitation she grabbed ahold of him and wrapped him in the biggest, tightest hug she had. It had been so long since she’d been able to touch Arthur let alone hug him she wasn’t going to waist a second of this.

Arthur was tense underneath her but she didn’t let go. She was going to get it through his thick skull that he wasn’t a danger even if she had to hold him like this forever.

“Vivi please, I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Shut up! I’ve been hearing you say that bullshit far longer than I ever should have let you. You may be a technical genius but you know nothing about the paranormal compared to me. Now you are going to shut your mouth and listen to me.”

Arthur looked away but he didn’t say anything.

“Look what that demon did was horrible, but you fought it. Every second it was inside you, you fought it tooth and nail.”

“But it wasn’t enough, Lewis…”

“I told you to shut up.”

Arthur closed his mouth and remained quiet.

“Like I said you fought it and you won. That thing no longer has any control over you. All that’s left is a few physical changes, which can be fixed if you just let me help you. You’re not dangerous. You wouldn’t hurt anyone then and you won’t now. You don’t have to do this.”

Slowly Arthur started to relax in her hold. It wasn’t much but it was something and that’s all she needed. That demon had messed Arthur up a lot but she refused to let him mess himself up even more.


End file.
